Sakura, the nine tailed demon container
by Mystery anomaly
Summary: Minato and Kushina had a daughter they named Sakura who has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her. The Yamanaka family were gifted with twins, a girl named Ino and a boy named Naruto. The Uchiha clan was not massacred. This is not like my other story
1. Prologue

**Author note:**

**If you read my story Sakura's life in Naruto's shoes you will sort of recognize this chapter of an alternative I put up after the epilogue and possibly author note, I can't really remember. I wrote this chapter before I wrote the first chapter to the other one, my grammar was horrible, my spelling was horrible and trust me it did not look like this, to be honest it looked like a mess. My main excuse was my first language being spanish but I have realized that my excuse was holding me back from being a good writer in English, that my spanish excuse was pretty bad since I could have wrote the story in spani****sh if so. This alternative I fixed up by myself, I have edited this quite a few times and some grammar problems may be there along with spelling problems but I would like to think I have greatly improved from my previous writing skills. **

**Some info:**

**This story has Naruto being Ino's twin but younger by ten minutes which Ino likes to remind Naruto of. The Uchiha clan was not massacred because the Third Hokage stepped in, instead of allowing the elders to continue with the plan he instead make a deal with Fugaku Uchiha. Hiruzen did not sit back and allow for it to happen because he strongly believes in peace. The Uchiha clan are in charge of the police force but also mainly work in the itterogation unit. They do not own it or are in charge of it but with their sharingan they use it to withdraw information from people they are interrogating. Fugaku reluctantly agreed even though he wanted so much more. Hinata is horrible because it is a facade, after losing her mother, being second to his sister, being bullied at the academy and having no friends she decided to change. She was sick of her shyness and stuttering getting in the way so she became the opposite of what she truly is like ruining her friendship with Ino who disliked bullies. Hinata targets Sakura because she is jealous of how care-free, determined and happy Sakura is despite the fact many bully her, she wants to break Sakura like how others broke her but inside she does it to sort of be friends with her, she has always been jealous of Sakura but when she was really shy she wanted to be friends with her but her father and clan would not allow it. Sasuke dislikes Sakura puerly because he yearns ****for acknowledgement from his father who disliked the Kyuubi with in her because many blamed the Uchiha clan for what happened and they loss some power and respect.**

**This prologue gives you an idea of the relationships of the characters in this story, not all character obviously but it also gives you an idea of Sakura's childhood.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

_12 years ago the hidden village of leaf called Konoha was attacked by the notorious nine tailed demon. Kyuubi destroyed everything in its path, and with a swipe of his tail he caused utter destruction. Many shinobi and kunoichi lost their lives to the great nine tailed demon until the great fourth Hokage came to the village's aid and sealed the malicious demon inside of a new-born baby-girl. The fourth Hokage died shortly after sealing the demon within the baby-girl. That baby girl is Sakura Uzumaki, the girl with three whisker marks on both cheeks, the girl with bright cyan blue eyes, the girl with light rose pink coloured hair and the girl who mostly everyone hates. Most villagers' acknowledged the fourth's wish for them to treat Sakura as an hero not as the Kyuubi, but many ignored what he said and deeply despise her. This hatred has sadly been passed down to the children._

'I have to get to the academy early today. I heard we have a new homeroom teacher' Sakura thinks to herself with a mishief glint in her cyan blue eyes.

The seven year old turns to her mirror and with a critical eye and she observes her every inch of her outfit to see if she looks tidy enough. She is wearing a white singlet with the fire country symbol at the front. She is also wearing long black capri pants that has one small tear where her left knee that is from a kunai 'accident' (Ami in her class threw a kunai at her one day on 'accident') with her legs bandaged underneath. On her feet she has plain black sandals on and the color is fading.

'I look tidy enough so this will make a good first impression' Sakura thinks proudly.

She grasps the handle of her hair brush and starts brushing through her silky pink locks before she ties it back into spikey pigtails. She has spikey bangs that reach just above her chin that shape her face which is a tan color. Sakura also has spikey pieces of pink hair covering her forehead (which is like Minato's when he was younger). Sakura's hair reaches below her shoulders and her eyes are a beautiful cyan blue color which sparkle in the sunlight.

Sakura smiles enthusiastically at her reflection and pulls a thumbs up which is a sign that shows her approval.

"I'm ready to go to the academy! And I'm going to make the best first impression! Hell yeah" Sakura exclaims with excitement not well concealed in her tone.

Sakura boisterously runs quickly towards the academy for young wannabe shinobi and kunoichi with excitement about to explode at her seams. The bright smile on her face could even blind the sun itself.

'Maybe today I will make a friend! Maybe the new homeroom teacher will acknowledge me!' Sakura thinks happily.

* * *

><p>As soon as she walks into her classroom she starts her pranks which will get her into big trouble.<p>

'I will get in so much trouble for this and then he or she will always keep an eye on me to make sure I don't cause any more trouble! After they watch me for awhile he/she will notice me! They will acknowledge me everyday' Sakura thinks joyously as she skips happily to her seat at the back. All the possibilites she thinks of seem almost heavenly sweet to her.

As she sits down at her table she watches the other students' pile into the classroom.

Sasuke Uchiha the 'great' student strolls in with his head held high in a very arrogant manner and he seats himself on his usual table away from Sakura. Soon Ino Yamanaka spots him and she the second great student sits beside him while giggling uncontrollably as she ogles him.

'Fan girls' Sakura muses while she rolls her eyes but she removes her gaze as she hears a seat scraping beside her. She turns to her side to see Shikamaru Nara sit beside her with a look of exhaustion showing on his face.

"Hey lazy-bum" Sakura greets happily only to hear a mumbled 'troublesome' before he nods his head at her. Soon after that he is having a nap which makes Sakura shake her head with a look of amusement on her face.

Chouji Akimichi who is munching on potato chips sits beside Shikamaru and nudges his best friend awake.

Naruto Yamanaka, Ino's twin strolls into the classroom lazily and looks up to see his seat beside his best mate Shikamaru is taken, so he reluctantly and with much annoyance he takes a seat beside Ami. Hinata Hyuga who has a big crush on Sasuke sits beside a energetic Kiba Inuzuka and his pet Akamaru seeing as that was the only seat left near her Sasuke-kun. Hinata starts glaring angrily at her rival Ino who in return pokes out her tongue with a glint of satisfaction shining in her baby blue orbs. Shino the most quiet person in the class sits at the end of Sakura's table beside Chouji. After having a glance at his crush Sakura he starts playing with his bugs with a light pink blush staining his cheeks.

Soon a man with weird birthmark or slash across his nose walks into class holding the roll in his hand. Iruka notices Sakura at the back and with out his acknowledgement he narrows his eyes at her and the smile he had on his face when he had entered fades.

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino and I'm your new homeroom teacher" Iruka says with a fake smile on his face as he removes his gaze from the 'monster'. He takes a seat and suddenly the chair he sat on falls to pieces which makes everyone in class laugh.

Iruka stands up and he narrows his eyes sternly at the class.

"It was me sir, I suppose I have to go outside so you can growl me" Sakura says happily with an amused grin on her face.

"No sit down, now lets begin the lesson" Iruka says dismissively and he turns to the board and he starts writing up notes.

Sakura furrows her eyebrows before taking a seat 'he didn't growl me. But I... maybe my other one will be better' Sakura thinks.

Iruka turns to face them and they see the words dreams, goals and ambitions on the board.

"Does anybody in this class have any dreams, goals or ambitions? Put your hand up and tell me yours with your name also. This activity will help me get to know you" Iruka says with out sparing a glance at an eager Sakura. Sakura raises her hand first and starts waving it around excitedly but Iruka ignores her thoroughly. He instead picks Ino first who wasn't even paying attention because she was gazing at Sasuke.

"Um my name is Ino Yamanaka and when I'm older I want to marry" Ino says happily before she blushes and giggles a little "Sasuke Uchiha and I will be Ino Uchiha" Ino finishes happily and she turns to gaze at the boy of her dreams.

Many girls begin to protest the very idea of Ino marrying 'their' Sasuke-kun and Sasuke scoffs while he rolls his eyes at the very thought.

Soon it was Hinata's turn "my name is Hinata Hyuga, my goal is to be the best kunoichi so that I can be a good clan leader for my Hyuga clan. I also plan on marrying Sasuke-kun even if I have to fight Ino-pig" Hinata says firmly.

"BUT I'M MARRYING SASUKE-KUN -CLEARS THROAT- my name is Ami Murasaki and when I'm older I'M going to marry Sasuke-kun" Ami exclaims with a look of determination on her face.

"EXCUSE ME I AM MARRYING SASUKE-KUN" Karin another big fan girl shrieks and soon all the fan girls' are arguing over Sasuke.

"Okay, okay enough girls" Iruka says sternly and the girls stop agruing and resolve to merely glaring at each other.

Naruto raises his hand "I'm Naruto Yamanaka and my goal for the future is to be the top interrogator in Konoha''

Ino slams her fist on the desk "THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO BE"

"But you said you wanted to be Ino Uchiha not-"

"SHUT UP IDIOT"

Iruka massages his temples "be quiet Ino, please"

The whole class except for Sakura has told the class what they want to be when Iruka looks lastly at Sakura even though he really didn't want to hear what she said.

Sakura stands to her feet when she realizes it is her turn and fire burns in the depth of her eyes "my name is Sakura Uzumaki, and I want to be the greatest kunoichi to ever exist! I want to be better than the fourth Hokage and all the Hokages' altogether! I want everyone to acknowledge me and to respect me like how they respect the Hokages' even though three of them are gone! I want everyone to respect even when I die! So I'm going to be Hokage when I'm older, hell yeah" Sakura proclaims with determination sparkling in her cyan blue eyes.

The class at first is silent with no sound until "THAT IS THE FUNNIEST JOKE YOU HAVE EVER TOLD US! YOU AN IDIOT BEING HOKAGE! HAHA IN YOUR DREAMS IDIOT" Kiba exclaims with amusement and the whole class starts laughing.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, DOG-BREATH" Sakura exclaims angrily as she tries to defend herself.

"Sakura, sit and do not put down your classmate" Iruka growls sternly and Sakura sits down begrudgingly.

Iruka carries on with the lesson while some students' still snicker at what Kiba said and they glance back at Sakura every so often.

Sakura plants a fake happy smile on her face even though inside she feels like piece by piece she is falling apart. Like she is succumbing to a deep pit of sorrow but with every ounce of determination and strength she has left she desperately clings onto the edge, even though it feels as if her grip is slipping and soon she will fall into a deep depression, she stills holds on.

Sakura soon falls to sleep with her head lying on the desk which gets the attention of Iruka especially with the fact she is snoring.

"Sakura, wake up" Iruka exclaims sternly and Sakura quickly opens her eyes.

"But Iruka-sensei it's time for home" Sakura says innocently while pointing at the clock which read 3:00pm.

"I guess it does" Iruka says as he gazes at the clock on the wall.

Sakura smiles cunningly to herself and she goes to stand when "but my watch says it only 10:30" Iruka states firmly while showing the watch wrapped securely around his wrist.

Sakura sits down and watches as Iruka ignores her thoroughly while he continues to teach the class.

Sakura looks down sorrowfully 'he's not even growling me. Why isn't he growling me? Why can't he pay attention to me? He looks at me with the look the villagers' give me' Sakura thinks sullenly as she remembers his cold gaze that held hatred, anger, and fear.

* * *

><p>The class is now stand at the training ground as they start kunai practice.<p>

"Now who will demonstrate... Sasuke-san you show the class what has to be done" Iruka says with a proud smile on his face as he looks at his best student.

"Hn" Sasuke grunts coolly as he walks over to the spot 10m away from the target. He skillfully throws all his kunai at the post with great speed and all the kunai hit the target dead on.

"Good Sasuke" Iruka exclaims proudly and he pats Sasuke's shoulder.

"I can do better than that chicken-butt bastard" Sakura proclaims boisterously as she notices how much attention Sasuke got.

"Do it then, idiot" Sasuke says angrily as he glares at Sakura.

While fan girls' crowd around Sasuke and say things like how he is cool, Sakura stands at the spot he stood.

Sakura takes out her kunais' and looks at the target with determination shining in her eyes.

She throws all her kunais' and they... all miss the target. The whole class erupts with laughter and Sakura turns around and starts laughing with them.

"Nice one, idiot" Sasuke says sarcastically and Sakura stops laughing and she glares angrily at him.

"Shut up you bastard" Sakura growls furiously.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that" Ino hisses out while putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't get the target at all, you are such a dead last" Kiba proclaims with amusement while he laughs at her with many other students'.

"Shut it pork-chops and stink dog-breath" Sakura snaps at them and Ino is about to attack Sakura when Iruka places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, stop it" Iruka says sternly and Sakura angry mood fades and is replaced with happiness.

'He is sticking up for me' Sakura thinks joyously.

"Iruka-sensei" Sakura says softly with joy and the other students look at him with shock because no teacher stuck up for the dead last.

"Don't even bother with it" Iruka says coldly as he glares at Sakura. He soon turns his back to her and leads the class back inside leaving Sakura to recover.

Sakura smile brightly as she watched her classmates leave her behind "yeah hehe" Sakura replies back with a fake sense of happiness radiating of her.

* * *

><p>Sakura strolls home slowly with a fake expression of happiness on her face. She reaches into her pants pocket and grasps a black vivid. She gazes at a wall of a shop and she hurriedly walks over with a mischief look on her face.<p>

Iruka is walking back from the academy after doing some paperwork to take his mind of not being able to talk to the third.

"Now scrub it clean you piece of scum" a man growls out angrily as he shoves a warm wet cloth into Sakura's hand.

"Fine, grumpy old man" Sakura mumbles but hides the discreet smile of happiness on her face as she finally receives attention.

"Look at it" a woman whispers to her friend

Sakura flinches and her smiles fades away as she hears the woman gossip about her.

Sakura turns to face the woman with an angrily look on her face "Im not it, I-I'm Sakura Uzumaki" Sakura exclaims angrily and the woman look at her with fear shining in their eyes.

Sakura furrows her eyebrows "stop looking at me like that... l-like I'm... my name is Sakura Uzumaki..." Sakura says softly before she drops the wet cloth and runs away from the scene.

Iruka gazes at the shocked women and turns to watch Sakura run away from them.

'I have had enough of this. Why won't the third see me?' Iruka thinks and he releases a frustrated sigh as he continues to walk away ignoring the voice in his head telling him to see 'beneath the underneath'

* * *

><p>Sakura rushes to the playground to see children happily playing with their friends and she hears their joyous laughter.<p>

Sakura smiles happily to herself and she rushes to a swing.

As she starts swinging back and forth she notices a little girl run over to the swing beside until an older boy snatches her hand.

"Don't go near her little sister. Remember what mother and father said" the boy whispers sternly to her and the little girl nods and obediently walks over to the sand box to play with her older brother.

Sakura carries on swinging until the sun starts walking down the skies step which provokes its beaming light to start fading.

'Why does everyone hate me?' Sakura thinks sullenly and she watches all the parents collect their children hurriedly as they try to get away from her.

Sakura starts walking home when she looks down to see a small bridge by the river. She walks down towards it and once she reaches it she sits at the end and peers at her reflection in the mirror.

'Is it my pink hair? My whisker marks? Are my eyes too blue? What is wrong with me? Why do they hate me so much? Why do they look at me like I'm some disease' Sakura thinks with a sad smile on her face. Tears brim the edges of her cyan blue eyes that are shining with unshed tears 'I won't cry, I said I wouldn't cry no more' Sakura thinks firmly and she wipes the moisture away from her eyes.

Itachi stroll beside Sasuke as they both head home after Itachi helped Sasuke with his shuriken.

Itachi turns to see Sakura down at the bridge and he then looks down at his little brother.

"Do you hate her? Little brother" Itachi asks softly and Sasuke gaze flickers down at Sakura.

"No, she isn't like the other girls' in my class but she is annoying. She is an idiot, a class clown but she is less annoying than the rest of the girls" Sasuke replies back truthfully and he then looks at Itachi "why do people hate her? Big brother" Sasuke asks curiously.

Itachi looks at he lonely girl with a grim expression on his face and he then looks at his beloved little brother "those people are foolish little brother" Itachi replies back smoothly.

"So father is foolish? Big brother" Sasuke says as he remembers his father ordering him to stay away from her.

"Yes, just because he is head of the clan it doesn't make him a genius. Never turn out like him little brother, see beneath the underneath and never let others deceive you" Itachi says firmly and Sasuke nods before he turns his gaze back to Sakura.

Sasuke notices the sad and lonely look on Sakura's face as she gazes into the water.

'Maybe I should talk to her? No, she might secretly be a fan girl and some of our clan dislike her. Father would dislike me, no matter what big brother says I have to get father's acknowledgement' Sasuke thinks.

Sakura turns to see Sasuke look at her so she narrows her eyes at him and Sasuke glares back before he quickly looks away.

'Stupid bastard! Why does everyone like him? He has weird duck-butt hair!' Sakura thinks jealously to herself and she watches him walk away with his big brother.

Sakura looks at her reflection once again and she smiles a fake happy smile 'everyone will notice me one day! Then they will all love me and I won't be alone' Sakura thinks with determination shining in her cyan blue eyes but it soon fades 'but what if that one day don't come, I'm so sick of being alone... of being nothing but a disease everyone avoids. I just want one friend' Sakura thinks with a miserable look on her face.

"SAKURA" A voice yells and Sakura quickly turns her head to see Hinata running towards her with a huge smile on her face.

'Maybe she wants to be my friend' Sakura thinks excitedly and she stands up and turns to face Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Sakura exclaims brightly with a wide smile nearly reaching her ears on her face.

Hinata slowly walks towards her with a look of innocence on her face. Her arms are hidden behind her back and she is smiling sweetly at Sakura.

Sakura looks to see Ami and Karin laughing into their hands with a look of mischief on their face.

Suddenly Sakura is falling into icy cold liquid. She sinks deeper into the blankets of icy cold blue water and hits the bottom which is small pebbles and stones scattered everywhere. All Sakura notices is how peaceful it is under the layers of blue before its arms push her slowly towards the surface. Sakura starts kicking her feet and using her arms to help. She feels a urgent craving of sweet air and soon she reaches the surface. She hungrily inhales and exhales the sorely missed air and finds herself coughing out liquid.

"Damn it! You couldn't stay down there! Look loser, nobody wants you and nobody likes you! So why don't you just disappear? I mean its not like anyone would miss you! We all know why you don't have parents! It's because they hated you like everyone else does and couldn't bare the thought of having such a freak so they left" Hinata says with a cruel smirk on her face.

Sakura goes to pull herself up by grasping the edge of the bridge when Hinata with all her weight stands on her hand forcing Sakura to let go immediately while yelping in pain.

Karin suddenly comes down to the egde of the bridge and smiles almost too sincerely at Sakura. She puts her hand out in to what Sakura thinks is a helping hand. Sakura smiles with gratitude at Karin before she grasp her hand with her own until she is pulled up onto the bridge. Karin quickly helps her stand up and Sakura smiles at her warmly.

"Are you okay?" Karin asks sweetly with a innocent smile on her face.

"Yeah thanks Karin-chan" Sakura replies back with a sincere sense of gratitude.

Sakura is then roughly shoved back into the arms of the blue silky blankets and as she sinks deeper into its embrace she notices it is no longer peaceful because she can hear all three of the girls burst into laughter.

'Maybe I should stay under here, at least I'm actually alone under here with no one else around me! I'm not lonely with people around me which hurts more then being actually alone' Sakura thinks but she shakes her head at her thought and swims back to the surface.

Sakura glares angrily at the trio before she starts splashing the now squealing bullies.

While they are recovering from her water attack she quickly scrambles onto the bridge.

Ami glares angrily at Sakura with some of her purple hair now dripping from the attack.

Suddenly the trio have Sakura sitting in a fetal position while they punch, kick and slap her harshly.

Sakura soon fights back by pulling Karin's leg which makes the red haired girl fall but it isn't enough because soon the punches, kicks, and slaps are ten times harder than before.

Sakura is soon left lying on the bridge with her a cut lip and a swollen eye and bruises on her arms and legs.

"HA your so weak, unwanted and stupid" Ami says with amusement and all three girls run off with smug smirks on their faces.

Sakura tries to lean up and quickly yelps in pain. She lies down and gazes up at the pink, orange and blue mixed sky with unshed tears shining in her cyan blue eyes.

'Ow, I guess I have to stay here' Sakura thinks sadly to herself. Soon the wind blows against her and she shivers but is unable to protect herself from the cold because of her badly injured arms.

'Why? Why does everyone hate me?' Sakura thinks miserably to herself and soon tears' are quickly rolling down her cheeks in a huge rush like rapidly fast streams'.

'Where is my mother and my father? Am I this unloveable that nobody cares about me' Sakura thinks as she cries out all her pain and sorrow.

"Sakura-chan?" a voice says worriedly before they scoop her up in their arms.

Sakura looks up to see the kind face of the third hokage who has a look of sorrow on his face "h-hokage-jisan" Sakura hiccups as she stops sobbing.

"Hush my dear child, let's get you fixed up" the third says warmly and he starts running towards the Hokage tower.

As soon as he gets to the Hokage tower he rests Sakura on a couch in his office before his hand glows blue and he starts healing her.

'Luckily Tsunade forced me to learn this' the third thinks and he smiles fondly as he remembers his fiery blonde student.

Sakura leans up as he finished healing all her bruises and she smiles brightly at the third before she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, hokage-jisan" Sakura says gratefully.

The third smiles before he performs a teleportation jutsu and they arrive at her apartment in a cloud of white smoke.

The third ruffles her hair fondly "get changed into dry and warm clothes. The under the blankets okay" the third says warmly.

Sakura pulls away from the third with tears glistening in her cyan blue orbs "if I'm not wanted or loved then why am I here? Hokage-jisan. Wouldn't everyone be happy if I was gone. It wouldn;t make a difference if I am gone anyways, it's not like people care about me. Everything would continue and no one would even care about my death. Some may celebrate and cheer even. I am nothing and have no reason to be here" Sakura says sorrowfully in a soft tone.

"You will be dearly missed by me Sakura-chan also Ayame and Teuchi will sorely miss you" the third says sternly.

"But you have to say that to me because your Hokage, you probably hate me too! Ayame and Teuchi only like me because I buy their food all the time! No one really cares about me ojisan, not even my parents... I have a mother and a father but they probably abandoned me! You want to know why they would? Because I'm nothing! I'm a freak with weird pink hair and weird marks on my cheeks! My eyes are too blue! My hair is too spikey! My skin tone is a weird color! I'm short! I'm scrawny! I'm stupid! I'm not wanted! Everybody hates me! I have seen the way everyone looks at me... like I'm some disease... like I'm..." Sakura replies back softly with sadness and tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"Sakura" the third whispers softly and Sakura starts crying harder.

"I don't want to be alone no more Hokage-jisan... it hurts -sniffle- too much, I want a family" Sakura exclaims truthfully as she releases the tears of her fragile and broken heart.

"I will never hate you, Sakura. You are a granddaughter to me that I will always cherish" The third says firmly with sincerity and utter truth.

The third then removes a necklace with a fire symbol pendant from around his neck "a great man gave this to his wife, but sadly they both died and I came into possession of it. I don't know if it meant to the pair but I'm sure they would love for you to have it. When you wear this you will remember that even though it seems like your alone I will always be here with you. That when it seems like nobody cares about you all you need to do is grasp this necklace and remember I care about you, your parents care about you and love you. They both died tragically and your mother was the owner of this necklace. Your mother loves you and so does your father. This necklace was given to me so that one day at the right moment I could give it to you. Being alone must be painful for you Sakura but remember you can change that. One day you will be a great kunoichi and many will respect and admire you, I thorougly believe in that. It's not going to happen overnight Sakura, it's going to take years and its going to be allot of hardwork. But remember every great shinobi and kunoichi started off as a amateur and also had many failures before they had success. Times are going to get dark and you may feel no hope but remember dawn is still to come. It's not going to be easy and you are going to have to face many challenges. Keep on moving forward even though it may feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, even though it may feel like everyones against you. Just keep going even if you have to get on your knees to crawl and never ever give up. Also if you want to be Hokage then work to be Hokage, don't go saying it so you look cool like young children your age like to do. When you vow to something, mean it because only a fool lies about his or her word" the third says wisely as hands the necklace to Sakura who quickly wipes her tears away.

Sakura grasps the beautiful gold necklace that feels cold yet silky smooth in her hands. Sakura clenches her fist around the necklace and stares up at the third with fire burning in her cyan blue eyes.

"I will never give up Hokage-jisan! You can count on me! I keep going with my dream of being a great Kunoichi and Hokage! I will never go back on my word Hokage-jisan! I will make you and my parents proud Hokage-jisan! I will be a great kunoichi and a great Hokage! Hell yeah" Sakura proclaims with determination.

"Good, now clean your room. I can't even see your floor" the third says sternly as he looks around at the mess. The floor is suffocating under clothes, empty ramen cups, dango sticks and even her academy books she doesn't take to school because she doesn't do her work.

"Awe but Hokage-jisan its my um rooms design" Sakura exclaims sheepishly and the third shakes his head.

'She is like her mother except she'd have cooking books, paper and scattered clothes on the ground. Ah her father would be laughing while her mother would be blushing in embarrassment with the fact she rubbed off on her daughter' the third thinks amusedly to himself.

"Goodnight Sakura, and have pleasant dreams" the third says kindly before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura studies the necklage in her hand with her blue orbs tracing every detail of it.

"Mother, father... I will make you proud too" Sakura vows into the silence of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so I know if I should continue this alternative story or not and it will not be like my other story, it won't be all disney like and Sasuke and Sakura won't bond straight away. Remember Sasuke has always wanted his father's acknowledgement and befriending Sakura would make that utterly impossible. <strong>

**Please Review and thank you for reading this chapter**


	2. Chapter one :

**Author note:**

**Okay I have two reviewers who want me to write a sequel to my other story (which I admit is poorly written) and five who want me to continue. I am going to continue this story and my reasons are: firstly in my other story Sakura is almost like Naruto in Naruto but I want to make her different to him which in this story she will be, secondly because I rushed romance in the other one and in this one I want who ever Sakura ends up with for their romance to be slow meaning not well they are thirteen, thirdly because I want the characters to be more detailed like how Naruto Yamanaka personality is and how his relationships with other people is like for example, fourthly because I know the Uchiha clan won't really like Sakura since she is Kyuubi container and since they did not help with the invasion (I will explain in the story later their reasons) many are suspicious with them including the elders, many loss faith in them, they loss some power and respect and in the other story well I did not have that and lastly because I want to write this one to see where it goes.**

**Thank you for the reviews and now here is the chapter which may have spelling mistakes (if so I'm sorry, I went through and checked) and grammar mistakes may be there but here it is.**

* * *

><p>Sakura grimaces as a stern Iruka stands over her with an angry glint in his almond colored eyes so she quickly strays her attention away from him and focuses instead on the wall.<p>

Iruka clears his throat "Sakura, you skipped class today to graffiti the town" Iruka says sternly with a tone of anger in his voice.

The whole class directs their attention to the pink haired trouble-maker who smiles nervously at the wall.

Sakura tries to fight back the smug grin which is dying to make its way onto her feature and starts trying to make up the perfect lie.

Sakura snaps her attention to Iruka who seemed to tower over her "you can't prove it was me" Sakura says firmly with a satisfied smile on her face which seems to irritate Iruka.

Iruka narrows his eyesand his his right eye starts twitching "you deny you done it when the graffiti around Konoha says 'Sakura Uzumaki is so cool nobody can compare, talent and awesome-ness like hers is so rare' or 'Sakura Uzumaki rules' or 'Sakura Uzumaki is going to be better than all those other Hokage's' or 'vote Sakura Uzumaki for Hokage', you actually have the audacity to deny that was you" Iruka growls sternly.

Sakura smiles mishievously "well who ever wrote that is quite clever and awesome but it wasn't me Iruka-sensei, honest. I was... helping an old lady walk across the road and then suddenly there was a ramen coupon being blown in the wind so I ran after it. I had ramen after that you can even ask Teuchi" 'and I will pray that he covers for me' Sakura adds inwardly.

Iruka frowns as he detects an almost believable lie being told by Sakura (old people in Konoha detest Sakura's existence so she mucked up her lie there but the ramen bit was believable)

"I highly doubt that Sakura, since you did that the whole class will be re-doing the henge justu especially since you missed the practical test. You should be taking this more seriously Sakura because you have failed two final exams so far" Iruka says sternly which makes Sakura grimace.

Smile fading from her face Sakura can't help it, she frowns 'tell the whole world why don't you Iruka-sensei' Sakura thinks with annoyance trying to ignore the amused gaze from a certain Inuzuka.

"Awe man" is heard from many occupants of the classroom before Sakura feels a lot of glares burning into the back of her head.

Sakura gulps nervously 'firstly I have to do a henge which I suck at and secondly my whole class hates me even more than they did before. I might as well plan my funeral now, thanks Iruka-sensei I will make sure to haunt you when I'm a ghost' Sakura thinks as she purposely stays facing away from her classmates.

The entire class lines up and Sakura sulks while walking into line beside Shikamaru and a annoyed Ino after the pointed look from Iruka which basically said "get in line now Sakura before I make your punishment ten times worse"

"This is all your fault Sakura" Ino hisses out angrily before folding her arms over her chest, the angry glint in her eyes makes Sakura inwardly flinch since Ino is reknown for her bad temper.

"I don't care porky, you need to do exercises any way to lose the extra twenty pounds of pork on your bones" Sakura comments bravely finding it very amusing when a insecure Ino shrieks in horror.

Inwardly Sakura cheers for finding a weakness in Ino which she can exploit if she finds it nessecary to annoy the overly vain girl.

"Shikamaru am I fat?" Ino asks the lazy bum who purposely pretends to not hear her while she looks down at her body and thinks 'is my diet failing? Oh no Sasuke-kun will notice my weight if the dumb clown has'

"Ino Yamanaka, you are to perform the technique first" Iruka says as he reads a roll on a clipboard.

Ino smiles nervously at everyone in the class wishing she didn't come to school today 'hopefully they don't notice my weight too' Ino thinks nervously.

Ino could just imagine Hinata's cruel remarks as she rode on a white horse into the sunset with Sasuke while she stood crying a river of tears with student's behind saying 'look a whale is beached'.

Sakura rolls her eyes at the display of Ino's insecurity and decides to take pity on the very, very vain girl "look porky I wasn't serious jeez you look like skin and bone"

Ino glares angrily at Sakura for tricking her and she struts proudly to where Iruka is, making sure to wink at Sasuke.

'Oh yes baby it will be me riding of with Sasuke-kun not that damn forehead' Ino thinks proudly but she angrily looks over her shoulder to glare at the damn pink haired trickster.

"You can go whenever your ready Ino" Iruka smiles encouragingly at one of his favorite students, she is the second best student coming after Sasuke which Ino loved and a certain Hyuga heiress hated.

"Transform" Ino says and in a cloud of smoke she tranforms into a perfect replication of a proud Iruka.

"Good job Ino and now Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka says firmly inwardly amused as Ino gives Sasuke a flirty wink, he always found the amount of girls who worshipped his prized student Sasuke amusing, and when in the office with other teachers he would happily tell them what the fan girl's did in class to earn the Uchiha's attention.

Fan girls' start squealing loudly with their eyes shaped into pink hearts as they stare at their magnificent Sasuke Uchiha who strides arrogantly (and stupidly to Sakura) to where Ino once stood.

"Transform" is all he mutters and the cloud of smoke that appeared around his fades to reveal another perfect replication of Iruka.

Sasuke transforms back into himself smirking triumphantly and strides back to where he stood before, causing fan girl's to squeal once more.

"Excellent job Sasuke now... Sakura Uzumaki" Iruka says before he sighs knowing the trickster and the class clown had something up her sleeve, he could see the gears in her mind spinning as she formulated a plan .

'Stupid duck-butt show-off' Sakura thinks jealously before she nervosuly walks to where Ino and Sasuke once stood inwardly hoping her plan would work.

"When you are ready Sakura" Iruka says giving her a small smile and Sakura inwardly smirks as she has been praying to god in her mind for him to say those words.

Sakura smirks and a mischief glint appears in her cyan blue eyes "of course Iruka-sensei" Sakura says too sweet and way too innocently.

Ten minutes pass and a impatient Kiba Inuzuka has finally had enough of the game Sakura is playing, "hurry up idiot" he huffs angrily.

Sakura smiles innocently at Iruka-sensei "I'm not ready yet sensei, I need a bowl of ramen to be ready and yet I have none, so sad is it not sensei. Do not fret though Iruka-sensei I can do this another time when **I'm** ready"

"Sakura" Iruka narrows his eyes at the deliquent who continously likes to play up which always drove him crazy, could she not behave for one day was the question he always asked himself.

Sakura gives him a thumbs up, the smirk not leaving her features "that is my name and don't forget it" Sakura says adding a wink at the end which further infuriates Iruka.

"Do it now Sakura" Iruka growls not expecting the confused expression on Sakura's face.

"It? What is **it** sensei? You have to be more specific" Sakura says innocently and even flutters her eyelashes and many students can't help but wonder if she likes to dig her own grave.

Shikamaru sighs with frustration as he watches Sakura smiles innocently while he could just imagine the steam rapidly coming out of Iruka's ears "just do it Sakura you troublesome girl" Shikamaru says lazily not knowing he was going to be a pawn in her little game.

Sakura gives a look of mock horror "are you Shikamaru Nara being sexist? Calling girl's troublesome? Saying that if your a girl you are annoying, I certainly hope not"

Many girls in the class including a fuming Ino glare angrily at the lazy and apparently sexist bum with their hands forming into tightly clenched fists.

Shikamaru eyes the angry girl's warily "um..." Shikamaru sighs knowing that Sakura dug his grave and he has somehow handed her the spade to do so "so troublesome" he mutters, talking about Sakura but somehow the girls misinterpreted it for him calling them troublesome.

That one sentence earnt him a mob of angry girl's running towards him with kunai's, shuriken and heck even a broom which makes the lazy bum run away from them, since he knew from experience with his mother that angry girls are the ones to run away from, to hide from and to keep away from.

Sakura watches as the dust fades from where the girls in the class except her has chased Shikamaru who she had to use for her plan even if she did slightly feel guilty "Iruka-sensei I think you should get your class or half of it, I mean they are all skipping those damn rules breakers. Who skips classes? Not me I mean heaven shines out of my butt" Sakura says firmly trying to fight the urge to smile.

Iruka sighs with exasperation before going after the girls and Shikamaru not knowing he has fell into her trap and that her plan has worked.

Sakura fists pumps "haha it worked! Hell yeah" Sakura exclaims as she does a victory dance.

"I must admit that was real smooth idiot" Kiba says with very little admiration as he and Akamaru start to leave the class.

Sakura glares at Kiba's back "yeah what ever mutt-breath" Sakura growls earning a flipped finger from Kiba as he exited the room.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asks as he lazily leans against a desk, his hair similar to his dad and his eyes like Ino's which gave him a few fan girl's but not as many as Sasuke. Unlike Ino, Naruto is quite serious and laid back like his best friend Shikamaru and loves BBQ like his other best friend Chouji.

Sakura deadpans before slapping her forehead "you guys call me an idiot, sheesh. It's called let's skip before Iruka-sensei comes back"

Naruto smirks with amusement "you can't do that, I thought heaven shone out of your butt, you know"

Sakura rolls her eyes "if heaven shone out of anyone's butt it sure as hell won't shine out of mine" Sakura says causing Naruto to chuckle with amusement.

Sakura starts to leave the class quickly before Iruka could return with the stampede of girl's and a poor Shikamaru. As she just reaches the door she remembers the other occupants of the class so she stands by the door waiting for everyone to leave.

A silent Shino goes along with what Sakura said, also a chip munching Chouji and soon everyone except Sasuke and Naruto has left.

"I'm staying, it would be interesting to go and watch the girls try to kill Shikamaru but skipping class would only earn me a lecture from my father, you see" Naruto says casually as he gazes at Sakura who is waiting for them to leave.

"Such saints you two are" Sakura mutters sarcastically under her breath before leaving the class and soon the academy.

'I can't believe my risky plan worked, lucky Shikamaru said what he said or else I would have had to use my seduction technique. Now where to hide from Iruka-sensei? Not Ichiraku or my house somewhere I never go...' Sakura thinks before a light bulb appears floating above her head 'THE LIBRARY'

Sakura sits comfortably in a corner of the library carefully avoiding anybody since well it is obvious people hate her and her being in the library means no one wants to be here, which means librarians kicking her out.

Sakura pulls out a novel and reads the title 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja'.

'Hmm... utterly gutsy? Well this is utterly my kind of book' Sakura thinks laughing quietly at her joke because of how lame it is.

She slowly traces the title with a small smile on her face before carefully opening the book. Being able to read a book from the library is a luxury to Sakura since she isn't allowed in the library.

Soon it is nearly closing time, the sky is now darkening with shinning diamonds appearing but Sakura continues to read the pages content.

The old and grumpy librarian lady goes around telling everyone it is time to leave and to her complete disgust she eyes the vermin of Konoha; Sakura Uzumaki aka the nine-tailed demon fox (technically container but their hatred blinded many from that simple fact and also that she was only a mere baby at the time of the sealing)

"Get out you piece of scum and take the now filthy book with you" the librarian exclaims with disgust.

Sakura quickly obeys not wanting trouble or worse to be humiliated by being thrown out and she hurriedly scampers out of the library with the fantastic story, inwardly cheering for being able to keep it. Sakura doesn't notice a pair of onyx eyes watching from the shadows.

Itachi frowns at the librarian's actions vowing to never return to such a place before he exits the library.

Itachi slides his hands into his pockets before he turns his gaze from the dirt road and to the twinkling stars up above, there are only a few since the night is still making a claim to the sky from the day but it is enough for him to admire.

He can't help but think about his little brother who he dearly loved but is utterly disappointed in him 'his eyes are identical to the civillians eyes when he gazes at Sakura Uzumaki, has father poisoned his mind to the point he hates a girl who is suffering. Lonliness, sadness and hurt is in her blue eyes which she tries so desperately to hide with a smile. She may fool most but that smile never reaches her eyes. Her pranks are a cry for acknowledgement or attention of any kind even if it is the bad kind, she seems soaks it up and treasures it. Sasuke when will you see that the person you hate is a person not a demon fox that the civillains and many ninja see her as' Itachi thinks.

As soon as Sakura gets home she spies a note from Iruka but immediately dismisses it and immediately continues reading the story ignoring her stomachs desperate plea for food.

Instead she starts to daydream:

_"Give up" a man says as he stands over the gutsy ninja. He suspiciously resembles a certain Sasuke Uchiha, the eyes, the hair and even the navy colored shirts he sometimes wears if he is not wearing black_

_"Can I say something" the girl with familiar pink hair mutters as she kneels.._

_The man clutches his kunai tightly in his hand "I dont feel like listening... JUST DIE" he exclaims while stabbing the girl which resulted in her being pressed against the tree with a kunai plunged in her stomach._

_"Give up" the girl says firmly her cyan blue eyes peering into the unfathomable onyx ones and she disappears within a cloud of smoke "on me giving up" the man hears from behind him and the girl hits the back of the mans neck sending him face first into the thick branch_

_"Even if you bring me down another assassin will attack the village... As long as we are cursed to live in the ninja world, there will be no peace" the man mutters as he gazes up at the girl._

_The girl looks down at him with determination blazing in her cyan blue eyes "then... I'll break that curse! If there is such a thing as peace, I'll seize it! I'll never give up"_

_"Who are you?" the man asks_

_"My name is..."_

Sakura tears away from her daydream and places the book on top of her drawer.

Sakura lazily leans back on her bed with her arms behind her head and with a happy smile on her face.

'When I finally become a ninja I'll never give up on anything! I won't go back on that... actually I won't go back on my word ever that is my nindo! Oh shoot my mess, I hope Iruka-sensei isn't too angry' Sakura thinks and she grimaces as her stomach growls loudly sounding like there is thunder in her belly.

Meanwhile an irritated Iruka waits impatiently for a girl who would not turn up to clean her mess since she didn't read the note.

'Grr... Sakura Uzumaki' Iruka growls inwardly while tapping his foot impatiently not knowing that Sakura is now eating and will soon go to sleep, leaving him there to wait for somebody who isn't coming.

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura struts proudly to the academy with her head held high 'I'm going to pass the final examination today and then I will be a ninja, an utterly gutsy ninja' Sakura thinks happily to herself, she is even more happy with the fact she didn't have to clean her mess since it seems to be all cleaned up.<p>

Sakura waltz into her classroom flashing everyone a grin while not even acknowledging the angry glint in Iruka's eyes or the way he clutched the roll tightly.

"Yo, good morning everyone" Sakura exclaims brightly as she strides towards her seat with even a bounce in her step.

"Jeez somebody seems to be in a good mood, did Ichiraku give ramen away for free or something" Kiba asks curiously as Sakura continues to smile happily.

Sakura opens her mouth to reply but iruka has finally had enough "SAKURA UZUMAKI WHY DID YOU NOT TURN UP YESTERDAY?" Iruka hisses out angrily in front of the inhabitants in the class.

Sakura scratches her head and smiles happily still "I was at the library Iruka-sensei and I got out a real cool book named The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja"

Iruka's right eye twitches and he clutches the roll tighter than he did before "ENOUGH OF THE LIES SAKURA! YOU HAVE DETENTION

"I'm not lying, see" Sakura says truthfully as she reveals her book that has been in her pocket.

Iruka closes his eyes and slowly starts counting to ten trying to fight the urge he has to strangle Sakura after he had to clean up her mess last night.

It was cold, and he was tired but with a wet cloth in hand and an angry scowl on his face Iruka wiped the graffiti off the buildings last night while Sakura slept like a baby in her bed with a huge grin on her face as she dreamt of being Hokage of Ramenland.

"The final examination is being held tomorrow and right now Mizuki and his class are doing a group activity which you will also do with his class apart from Sakura" Iruka says to the class inwardly satisfied that Sakura is missing out on a fun activity since the little brat had made him clean up her mess.

"WHAT? I MISS OUT" Sakura exclaims in outrage and then she suddenly remembers Karin and Ami were moved into that class the previous year which means she didn't have to see them if she has detention.

Sakura giddily smiles and fist pumps into the air shamelessly "yes I have detention, woohoo thank you Iruka-sensei" Sakura exclaims brightly.

Shino raises his hand to Iruka's surpise since the boy rarely asked a question in class

"Yes Shino" Iruka says warmly, why take his temper and bad mood out on such a good kid? He wanted to snap, growl and hiss at him for interrupting what he was going to say to Sakura but why take it out on him? When he can bottle it up and take it out on Sakura later.

"Iruka-sensei can I stay and serve detention with Sakura-chan?" Shino asks to everyone's surprise.

Sakura raises an eyebrow at Shino along with everyone else in the class "well Shin-" Iruka starts

"I won't change my mind sensei" Shino cuts in with a firm tone and Iruka sighs but reluctantly allows Shino to.

A few minutes later Sakura and suprisingly to her Shino are washing the school desks with sponges.

"Shino-kun, why are you helping me?" Sakura asks curiosuly as she glances at him in the corner of her eye with a confused expression on her face.

Shino bows his head a little to hide his reddening cheeks "you would do the same for me right Sakura-chan?" Shino replies back softly

Sakura drops the sponge, turns to him with a huge smile on her face while giving Shino the thumbs up "of course Shino-kun!"

Shino smiles softly behind his high collar as Sakura reaches out to grab his glasses but fails to do so as he leans away "come on Shino-kun your glasses make you look so mysterious and cool let me try them on" Sakura whines childishly.

Shino sighs in defeat knowing he'd do anything to make Sakura happy before taking his glasses off to reveal onyx eyes. He never took his glasses off in front of anyone no matter what since they are the very thing that hides him from the critical and judgemental eyes of his classmates, they help him blend in with the shadows so he isn't put in the limelight which he hates since he knows he is being judged and when he was younger they hid his tears when bullies cruelly teased him. Shino eyes his protection from the cruelty of his classmates in his hands before he hands them to Sakura who practically beams at him before trying them on.

Shino trusted her Sakura realizes as she tries them on and she can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside from the fact Shino the quiet boy she once had thought was weird trusted her. Sakura smiles even more brightly at Shino, friends trusted one another and she can't help but feel giddy with the fact that maybe she does have a friend, a friend who is Shino Aburame.

How does she look like with them on? What's the word for how she looked? Ridiculous utterly ridiculous with a capital R.

"Um here you go Shino-kun and thansk for letting me try them on" Sakura hands his glasses back after seeing how she looked when she saw her ridiculous reflection on the window.

"No problem Sakura-chan" Shino says softly as he takes his tinted glasses back, his cheeks being stained pink when their hands brush together.

"You know what Shino-kun? You should go one day with out wearing your glasses and your high collared shirt" Sakura replies back with a warm smile that makes Shino blush even more.

Shino fingers his high collar and faintly touchs the glasses he is now wearing 'these hide me, shiled me, protect me and have since I was young but one day I will for you Sakura-chan'

After that touching moment they cleaned gum off from under the desks than they cleaned the windows, cleaned cobwebs away from the corners of the room, cleaned the chairs, cleaned the board, cleaned the floor, even cleaned the ceiling, changed the lightbulb and finally the room is sparkling clean with the smell of fresh anti-bacterial disinfectant.

"YES WE ARE DONE!" Sakura cheers loudly and she hi 5's a now blushing Shino.

"I see you are done, now you only have all the toilets to do, Mizuki's classroom, the hallway needs sweeping and mopping, Kimi's room since her class is out on a field trip, the grass needs mowing by the academy training ground, you need to replace the targets with new ones in Seito's room, pick up the rubbish around the academy, and the garden at the front needs weeding" Iruka says as he pops up from behind the duo giving Sakura a fright but Shino's bugs had warned him so he remained stoic with pink cheeks.

"Awe man" Sakura whines with her arms folded on her chest as she realizes this is going to be a long and boring day.

"Don't worry your not alone" Iruka replies back with satisfaction as a sulking Chouji and Kiba come walking towards them with slumped shoulders.

"Next time don't skip class, disrupt a class or go around doing grafitti" Iruka instructs sternly before walking back to where Mizuki is feeling satsified with his punishment.

"How about we split the tasks up?" Shino asks destroying the moment of silence that came after Iruka left.

"Hey mutt-face you and your puppy do outside since mutt's like the outdoor's with Shino since Shino's bugs can help, Chouji you clean inside with me" Sakura suggests earning the certain finger from Kiba.

"All right with me, dead last because we don't have to do the toilets. Come on Shino" Kiba replies back smugly as he turns on his heel and heads outside.

"There are the outside toilets, you know" Chouji states a little smugly on his behalf making Kiba freeze with horror while he mutters 'oh man'.

Shino feeling disappointed that Sakura didn't want to clean with him heads out with Kiba only to hear "sorry Shino-kun it's just your bugs can pick up the rubbish and we will be finished faster. I wouldn't want to be stuck with the mutt but hey maybe your coolness will rub off on him" from Sakura which makes him smile and blush.

Sakura turns to an already munching Chouji who somehow has a packet of potato chips in his hand that came from nowhere "okay Chouji we'll do Mizuki-sensei's class first then Kimi-sensei's class, than the toilets and then the hallway. After that we'll take the targets for the training ground to mutt face and Shino-kun" Sakura says formulating an ideal plan to her.

"Or I can do Mizuki-sensei's and you do Kimi-sensei's room than I do the boys toilet and you the girls. I do one half of the hallway and you do the other and since the boys toilet and Mizuki-sensei's class is by Seito-sensei's class than I will get the targets and meet you outside" Chouji counters with a even better plan and Sakura rolls her eyes but nods in agreement.

After srcubbing Kimi-sensei's class until it is all sparkling and smells nice Sakura turns to the girl's toilet happily finding it clean or though it is another story for poor Chouji.

Chouji's eye twitches in disgust and horror as he see's urine beside the toilet bowl 'what kind of shinobi in training can't aim his pee into the toilet bowl'

Chouji turns green as he looks around the boy's toilet which is abosolutely filthy and smells horrid like a mixture of urine, poo and and rotten eggs.

Sakura finishes the girl's toilet with in five minutes and starts her half of the hallway.

Humming a random tune as she cleans Sakura also adds a little dance as she vacuums her side deciding not to use the broom.

She decides last minute to do the whole thing since Chouji is taking a while in the boys toilet and she vaccums before mopping the floor still humming and dancing as she does her job.

Smiling gleefully with the fact she is finished, she then patiently waits for Chouji who exits the boy's toilet with a proud smile on his face.

"It is cleaned from top to bottom and I even made it smell like BBQ" Chouji proclaims proudly while showing her his spray that gives you BBQ smell.

"Er nice, I done your half now let's take the targets" Sakura says with a fake smile and she grimaces as she passes the boy's toilet which literally smelt like BBQ steak.

Chouji and Sakura carry the targets out to see the grass mowed, rubbish nowhere to be seen and they turn to see Shino and Kiba weeding the garden.

So they both set up the targets and removed the old ones taking them to Seito-sensei's class before returning outside to see them done weeding the garden.

"Yes we are done" Kiba says with a smile on his face as he pats Akamaru who is sleeping in his jacket.

Shino's bugs return to him and he too looks happy to be finished even though he does not voice it.

"Who wants to go and get something to eat?" Chouji asks and his reply is the rumbling of everyone's stomach.

"Sure, how about Ramen at Ichiraku!" Sakura exclaims with excitement.

"No the BBQ place" Chouji argues but Sakura crinkles her nose with disgust.

"After you made the boys toilet smell like that stuff, no way" Sakura replies back firmly.

"Ichiraku it is" Kiba for once in his life agrees with Sakura after hearing her comment and Shino too agrees with Ichiraku only to please Sakura.

All four of them leave the academy and successfully skip class again.

Iruka smiles at he sees everything is spotless, smells nice (the boys toilet strangely smelt like BBQ), sparkly clean and is so shiny you can see you reflection.

But he soons discovers as he looks around for the four of them that they have skipped class...again

'They did not learn their lesson?' Iruka thinks with an annoyed expression on his face.

The four of them sit at Ichiraku eating happily heck even Akamaru is on the ground eating pork from a bowl happily.

"This stuff is nice I suppose" Kiba says as he swallows his ramen quickly not even chewing.

Chouji grunts in agreement as he practically breathes in his BBQ pork, chicken, beef and lamb ramen.

"I agree, this dish is nice" Shino says smiling shyly at Sakura as he eats his miso ramen.

Sakura smiles widely at the trio deciding if they are fellow ramen lovers than they are not bad after all, well she always thought Shino and Chouji were okay but Kiba... well he is another story

"I know ramen is the best! Hey want a competition who can eat the most bowls of ramen? The losers pay and the winner is named the Ramen eating champion" Sakura says smiling evilly inwardly as she knew she'd win since no one, no one loves ramen as much as she does.

Kiba stops eating with a competitive glint shining in his animalistic onyx eyes "you're on"

Chouji drops his now empty bowl and with a puff of his chest he says "I'm in"

Shino shakes his head not wanting to have an eating race "no thanks but I will determine the winner"

Sakura reluctantly allows Shino to skip the competition and she turns to Teuchi and Ayame who are watching the group after hearing the word competition "you guys better get ready to cook a whole lot of ramen and watch as I win"

Teuchi agrees happily as he needed to pay off a few bills and this competition would give him enough money to do so.

Kiba narrows his eyes at Sakura "you wish, idiot"

Sakura glares at him "oh it is on mutt face"

Ayame puts three plates of miso ramen in front of the trio.

"Get ready, get set, go" Ayame says enthusiastially and straight after all three are swallowing ramen as fast as they can.

They all get onto their second at the same time which is BBQ to Sakura's disgust but she eats it all anyway because she didn't ever want to lose to Kiba.

The third bowl they all start at the same time and it is now chicken ramen noodles with loads of vegetables to the trio's utmost disgust.

It is when they are up to their 5th plate that they start to slow down and Chouji gets ahead on the 7th bowl but Kiba soon replaces him on the 8th then Sakura comes out on top on the 9th.

Soon the three of them are groaning miserably with their stomachs all sore from eating too much but the winner by one noodle is Sakura with Chouji behind with one noodle still in his bowl and two noodles left in Kiba's bowl.

Iruka finds his students walking back to the academy with three of them groaning in agony

"Did you learn your lesson" Iruka asks sternly as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Yup" Kiba admits as he clutches his sore stomach

"And it was?" Iruka asks waiting expectantly for their apology for skipping class.

"Never eat too much ramen because it costs heaps and your stomach hurts" three of them admit with an amused Shino smirking behind his high collar.

Iruka looks flabbergasted not expecting that and he is about to growl them when Kiba, Sakura and Chouji vomit ramen... on his shoes.

Sakura wipes her mouth and smiles sheepishly at her teacher "I ah feel better now Iruka-sensei" Sakura squeaks out.

Everyone learnt a lesson that day, even Iruka who learnt to never wear open shoes again even if it is what shinobi wear.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be honest I just learnt the word audacity so I had to put it in there. I hope you liked the chapter and please review so I know what you think of it<strong>


End file.
